halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carr-B093
Lieutenant Carr-B093, better known as Spartan Carr, is a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command and played a major, if unofficial, role during the Fall of Reach in aid of it's defense. Brief History Carr was born in New Harmony in 2536. At the age of 6 years old, Carr was conscripted into Spartan-III's program Beta Company later. He, along with Spartan-B312 and Catherine-B320, were instantly taken out of Spartan-III Beta Company by Kurt Ambrose and Franklin Mendez after Operation: CARTWHEEL. Later on, he was sent to the planet Reach to aid in it's defense in any way possible. When Reach fell, he was one of the few remaining Spartans to have made it off the plant. He then continued on to fight throughout the Human-Covenant War and participate in many famous battles, making him one among the very few legendary Spartans remaining. Battle of Fumirole On April 22 2552, Lieutenant Carr was called in by to participate in the Battle of Fumirole. He was deployed to act as support and to help muscle through the covenant defense in order to reach the Covenant CCS-class Battlecruiser which was positioned above a city. The operation was successful but cost Catherine-B320 her right arm and Thom-A293 his life. Fall of Reach During the defense of Reach, Lieutenant Carr was deployed to help aid in Reach's defense in any way possible. He has participated in many operations on Reach, from defending ONI facilities to assaulting CCS-class Battlecruisers all around the planet. There is only limited information about Carr's participation in the defense of Reach, but the information itself tells us the kind of spartan he was. Later Career After Reach fell, he was commemorated with numerous medals and was considered as a valuable asset by the Office of Naval Intelligence. He then later went onto participate in many classified operations, leading to him being offered to join the Spartan Branch, which he happily accepted. He was then reassigned into a fireteam on the [[w:c:halo:UNSC_Infinity|UNSC Infinity]], which consisted of former SPARTAN-IIIs. He fitted in nicely and continued his campaign against enemies of the UNSC. Today, he is currently in active duty aboard the [[w:c:halo:UNSC_Infinity|UNSC Infinity]]. Traits and Personality Carr has been described as a man of few words as he usually only speaks when he needs to. He usually blames himself if someone has fallen under his command, because of this, he has a developed depressive disorder with medical records showing him to have sociopathic tendencies. This has affected his mental health on a minor level. He is also said to be a very talented marksman and a gifted leader. He at times becomes quite hot-headed and is usually short fused when engaged in combat. He is also described as an introvert but very anti-social towards other marines/ODST's. He talks when he needs to towards officers and barely ever talks to the regular infantry. During Carr's training in his early life, Kurt Ambrose described Carr as a vengeful, hateful but very deadly soldier. Kurt says this kind of behavior is unusual among the other Spartans he has trained. Equipment Carr wears MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark VI and uses a variety of weapons such as the M392 DMR, M6 Magnum Sidearm and sometimes even a Sniper rifle when operating in a classified missions. He also wears numerous attachments ranging from Mark V arm pads to MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor Mark V Knee Pads. Trivia *Lieutenant Carr is never mentioned in the Halo Franchise, everything about him is mostly unofficial. Gallery .Category:SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company